Brotherly bond
by Skovko
Summary: Braun had a simple plan. Take Dean out and force Babette into the cell. It would have worked if it hadn't been for Seth, the one person that should be hating Dean more than anyone else, suddenly coming to his aid.


It all went so quickly like most things did in the wrestling industry. Braun and Dean showed up on the titantron for everyone to see Braun tearing Dean apart in a backstage area. Babette had seen it on a monitor from another place backstage and she had started running as fast as she could until she found them. Dean on the floor and Braun with that smug smile on his face.

"What have you done?" She asked.

She dropped down on her knees next to Dean, her boyfriend for the last two years, and took his hand. She smiled when he felt him squeeze it. He was responsive. He opened his eyes and managed to smile back at her.

"Darling," he whispered.  
"I'm here," she said.

She shrieked as someone lifted her straight up and had her dangling in the air. She knew it was Braun. She could smell it. The man always reeked of sweat.

"No!" Dean managed to yell.  
"You're coming with me," Braun said.  
"No! Let me go! You'll get nothing out of hurting me!" She struggled against him.  
"Hurting you?" He laughed.

He put her down so he could look in her eyes. He still held on to her so she couldn't run.

"I don't wanna hurt you. I wanna break you. No..." He started grinning. "I wanna kill you."

He started walking, dragging her after him. She put up a fight but it did her no good. Instead he lifted her up again and walked her straight to the arena just as the cell lowered the final few feet.

"No! No! No!" She started fighting again.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He mocked her. "We're going inside hell in a cell."

He walked through the door and threw her over the top rope with ease. She crashed down hard but rolled to the other side and out of the ring while he slammed the door and held on to it.

"Lock it! Lock the damn door!" He shouted.

He waited until a referee had locked it as demanded and then turned around to see her stand on the other side of the ring. He had expected her to still be lying inside it, trying to catch her breath. She wasn't gonna lie down and wait for the worst beating of her life. She knew she couldn't fight him no matter what but she would try and outrun him.

"Get back here!" He demanded.  
"Fuck you!" She shouted back.

He ran around the ring and she ran too. After a round he tried rolling into the ring to get across to her faster. She jumped up on the cage and started climbing as fast as she could. She knew it wouldn't do much good but she had to try. She got halfway up before he was there.

"Get down here!" He stood under her, looking up.

She let go, throwing herself down in a cross body, hoping the impact would be enough to knock him off his feet. It hurt badly when she collided with him but what was worse was that he caught her and only went down on one knee.

"You're gonna get these hands!" He growled.

This was it. She was doomed. She had tried and failed.

"Babette!" She heard Seth's voice.

That was a surprise. With everything going on, Seth and Dean were anything but friends these days. They hated each other. She wiggled around in Braun's arm to see both Seth and Dean holding on to the referee that had locked the cage. Now he was unlocking it. Dean pushed the referee away and stormed in with Seth next to him.

"Dean!" She screamed.

Dean jumped up on the steel steps and threw himself forward with a punch to Braun's face. It made Braun stumble back and let go of Babette. Meanwhile Seth dove under the ring and pulled out two steel chairs.

"Step aside," he pushed her gently. "Dean!"

He threw one of the chairs to Dean and the two formers brothers wasted no time in beating down Braun. Babette looked in wonder for a few seconds. These two hated each other, yet they had called for a truce to save her.

"Dean! Dean! Dean!" She tried stopping him. "Baby!"

He stopped and stared at her before dropping the chair and wrapping her arms around her.

"I thought I had lost you for a second," he said. "I probably would have if Seth hadn't dragged me to my feet and helped me out here."

He let go of her and turned to look at Seth. There was five seconds of cold silence until Dean raised his fist. Seth nodded and bumped his own fist with Dean's.

"Thank you," Dean said.  
"Anytime," Seth still nodded. "Get her out of here."  
"Right," Dean said.

He turned back around, took her hand and walked her out of the cell. Seth walked behind them slowly, trying to keep enough distance out of respect. The truce only counted for tonight. All three of them knew it. They might hate each other and be enemies these days but the brotherly bond between them still came out when it really mattered.


End file.
